Boys Will Be Boys
by Dark Bia
Summary: Summary/warnings inside. Decisions lead to odd friendships that can become more than intended, or wanted. Yaoi, violence, etc.
1. Chapter 1

So funny thing about this story when I had first planned it out it was actually a Warshipping story. But then it ended up turning into something different when I started the first chapter and heaven forbid I was listening to Taylor Swift. Apparently now I'm going to be writing a double pairing. Blah. So I guess you can call this a Warshipping meets what would you call Mokuba and Miroku? Mini-warshipping? Idk. I'll look that up eventually.

Summary: Mokuba makes a new friend, who turns out to be the brother of an old enermy, and frankly Seto would never aprove. But he needs this friend more than anyone as he struggles to handle his life. He's the brother of The Seto Kaiba, heir to Kaiba Corp, and a fifteen year old boy struggling with lust and love where ever the line is drawn between the two, expectations, painful memories, and the overwhelming desire to be a teen.

Warning: There will be violence, swearing, and some mild yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or YuGiOh, and have nothing to do with TS.

* * *

**Adrenaline**

The sound of the motorcycle echoed through the dark street of Domino city. They were birds slicing through the wind together. Anything was possible, everything limitless. The dark haired teen was near breathless with the ecstasy of the ride. He could only hold tight around the waist of the driver trusting him fully to keep them safe on their little joy ride. Buildings flew past in a blur, other vehicles hardly came into view. At first the ride had started out like it always did. A cold wind that bit into your flesh and the fear of death as the needle on the speed gauge slowly increased. The way the bike got so close to the ground on tight turns was enough to give them both heart attacks that turned into adrenalin. Pushing them farther along on their ride.

Once the adrenalin kicked in the ride always ended too fast. The bike slowed down as they neared the Kaiba mansion. Heartbeats still pounding in their chests. The ecstasy of it all making the dark haired teen dizzy. The bike stopped abruptly in front of the iron gates. Too many questions would arise if they went all the way up the drive way, things the adrenaline didn't sit well with.

They remained on the bike for a few minutes both panting, trying to catch their breath until finally they pulled off their helmets in union.  
"So Mokuba did you have fun?" The driver of the motorcycle smiled over his shoulder at him.

"That was awesome!,"Mokuba was all but screaming with bliss. " I can't believe we got that fast this time. Next time I'll bet you'll be able to take it faster than this."

They both laughed, "Hah you bet! 'Cept we're almost at our limit ."

"I don't care, I don't think I could ever get tired of riding with you. It's amazing."

They shared a smile at the memories they were seeming to form together. However the present always brought one of them back to remind them of where they stood. "You better hurry up Mokuba, Seto will get worried if you aren't up there soon." At the mention of his older brother Mokuba felt a small knot in his stomach form. If his brother knew about the dangerous rides he went on he'd never be allowed out of the house again.

His companion seemed to notice the change. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. We haven't done anything wrong." Mokuba gave him a squeeze around the torso before climbing off the motorcycle and strapping his helmet onto the back seat. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off bringing him back to reality. It hurt sometimes, like tonight. He wished it was easier. He wished he could talk to his brother, wished he could be a normal teen. Things that just weren't possible.

"Text me when you get home okay? And be careful." The driver smiled.

"Don't worry about me, text me when you get in the door it's a long way up that drive." He pushed his red hair out of his eyes before he slid his helmet back onto his head. The engine of the bike roared to life and with one last wave he zoomed off into the darkness of the night.

Mokuba sighed. He pushed open the gate after typing in a long series of numbers into the touch pad. There really was a good five minute walk ahead of him up the drive way. But he needed that walk to burn off the rest of the adrenaline and to calm his pounding heart.

The closer he got to the front doors the more he wished he could turn around, run back to the gate and ride off into the darkness and forget all his worries. Running never fixed things, he knew. But sometimes he needed that couple of hours to help him at least cope.

Finally he reached the huge oak double doors that lead inside his lovely home. Lovely, empty home. Seto was working late again, either at the office or in one of the dark rooms of the mansion. Typing away at his keyboard or reading over some documents. Maybe fine tuning one of his new programs so that everything was perfect. Everything had to be perfect with the CEO. The only thing that escaped that was Mokuba himself.

He was far from perfect. He wasn't a genius like his brother, he could barely deal with teachers or tutors in general. Yeah he may have gotten anything he wanted material wise but he was lonely. A long time ago Seto had made it clear to Mokuba that he would be there whenever his little brother wanted him. But there was something inside the dark hair teen that made him feel unbearably guilty to pull Seto away from his precious company. He wasn't stupid, the whole reason why he worked so hard on KaibaCorp was to make sure Mokuba was always taken care of and so that they could reach their dream of building a theme park. And now KaibaLand was finally becoming a reality.

The door pushed opened easily enough. A maid met him briefly before he dismissed her and headed to his room. His feet dragged on the soft carpet all the way up the stairs. The walk to his room was through dimly lit hallways, out of habit he stopped outside of his brother's office for a moment. He quietly pushed his ear to the door. Beyond the door sure enough he could hear the persistent taping of his brothers keyboard.

Guilt made him bite his bottom lip until he tasted metal. He wanted to rush into the room, tell his brother about all the fun he had. Run into his arms as he had when he younger. Realistically he could. Seto would love him all the same, and hug him just as close as he ever had. To Seto age meant little Mokuba, he would always be his little brother to love and protect.

But going against Seto's rules he had set up based on fear for Mokuba's well being made that impossible and left him feeling unworthy of his brother's love. He wanted to tear out his own heart from the guilt. He furiously turned from the door and let out a sigh.

"Mokuba?" The typing had stopped and Seto's voice echoed down the hallway from beyond the office door. He knew he could walk away and pretend he hadn't heard his brother, Seto was too smart for that he'd only follow Mokuba and question him.

Instead Mokuba patted down his hair with his hands, adjust his clothes and slowly opened the door. Seto sat at his desk, the only light coming from his monitor highlighting all his tired emotionless looking features. When he heard the door open though he turned away from the screen and his features morphed his face into someone else as he smiled at Mokuba.

It would have been less painful if Seto had literally stabbed him in the chest. "Did you have fun?" Seto's face was so soft and inviting as he smiled. As far as he knew Mokuba had just been hanging out at the arcade with some friends, by the way Mokuba had told Seto about the whole thing he assumed it was Yugi and company.

Mokuba couldn't help himself from falling into that smile, the guilt tore at his chest but for a brief moment he let that smile fill him with warmth.

He smiled back at his brother, when had things become like this? A lie?

"Yeah it was awesome. You know how it goes.. Hows everything with KaibaCorp going?"

Seto's smile dimmed a little and he tensed up, Mokuba knew big things were going on with the company and his older brother was beyond stressed. He tried his best to hide it from Mokuba. But he could still tell. They were brothers after all.

"Besides having to deal with about a dozen incompetent contractors and a hundred or so eager investors, things are coming along well. We will meet our expected completion dates."

"Of course you are the one in charge after all," Mokuba smiled. He knew that even though Seto didn't show it he appreciated hearing things like that from his little brother. He faked a yawn.

"I'm exhausted, do you need any help big brother?"

Seto shook his head and turned his attention back to the screen. "No, I have this all under control. Go get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning for breakfast."

Mokuba found himself about to offer to keep Seto company until he was finished for the night until the guilt took over him again. It was suffocating being in the same room. He turned as slowly as he could manage and slipped out the door trying desperately not to run out and slam the door behind him.

When the door was finally closed he broke into a silent run down the hallway. His room wasn't far away, it just felt like a thousand miles. Before he had realized it he had his back to the inside of his door, panting furiously with his hand to his chest. The guilt was a physical pain.

Why was Seto so kind to him? He wasn't worth it.

A buzzing in his pocket pulled him from his thoughts before they got to self deprecating.

He flipped open the screen to show he had a new text.

_Did you make it to the mansion okay? Or are you walking up the driveway?_

Mokuba smiled, his friend was always checking on him. Not in a controlling, babying way. He just honestly cared. He knew about all the times Mokuba had been kidnapped or attempted to be kidnapped, how scared he had felt at those times. And something about that made him feel a need to protect the dark haired teen.

_Yeah, I'm in my room now. Are you home?_

A few minutes passed as Mokuba impatiently waited for a reply. When his phone buzzed to life he jumped in surprise.

_Sorry ya I'm here. Stupid garage door was stuck had to get my bros help. You see Seto?_

Mokuba sighed. He finally pushed himself off the door, begining to shed his clothes on his way to the bed.

_He's working late again in his office at home. I said goodnight..._

_He doesn't have a clue._

_Are you going to bed soon?_

He climb into bed and rested his head against the soft fabric of his pillow. A good five minutes passed before a reply finally came in. Sleep had been pulling at Mokuba's eye lids but like most nights he couldn't sleep without saying goodnight.

_Haha thats confirmed guess i passed out at the table for a few minutes. im headed to bed Goodnight Mokuba._

Mokuba smiled at the text.

_You would hah. Goodnight Mikey._

Within seconds his eye lids fell shut and he was fast asleep.

* * *

I really have such an odd order of events that go along with this story. I hope you all are getting the gist of where this story is going. I'd love to hear what ya all think about it?

Now I get that in the Japanese version Mikey dies and in the American version hes just captured. Well this story I guess follows more along the lines of the American version.

ALSO if anyone has some advice on how to portray Mikey that would be lovely. I mean he was only in the series briefly and he was like 7 then so this would be roughly ten years later. Actually if someone has a good idea of how old he was that would be lovely too. Thanks lol.

Thanks so much for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those of you who took the time to leave a review, and thanks to all of you who have liked my story enough to continue on to the second chapter lol.

As it turns out this story is looking to be a fairly long one, so I hope you all stay tuned hah.

* * *

**Little Secrets**

Mokuba was woken up the next morning by his phone literally vibrating on his face. First thing he noticed was that the time was barely seven A.M.

_Hope u dont wake up to this text. Alisters takin me ridin. I wont be back until late tonight & cant text. if u need me, call._

_last night was awesome I cant wait to go again._

A sigh escaped his lips before he crawled back under his blankets debating whether or not to text back. In the end he couldn't stop himself from at least saying something.

_I've been up no worries, I hope you have fun. Don't worry about me I'm going to work with Seto... I'm ready when you are. TTYL_

He didn't expect a reply and he really did want Mikey to have fun. That didn't help the disappointment. He had hoped they could meet up and hang out. They had only been hanging out for barely two months and they had become best friends. Odd how it all began in retrospect neither of the two had thought they would end up where they were.

Mokuba worried about Alister regardless of the numerous amounts of times he was reassured by Yugi that his soul had been returned to him. The hospital had personally informed him that he checked out in fine health. Something had bother Mokuba none the less. The thought of him out there looking for his lost little brother. His mind always went back to the plane when the two elder brothers dueled. He had seen such a love and passion in Alister's eyes that haunted him. He HAD to help him. What if that were Seto?

He used the resources of KaibaCorp to look for Mikey behind Seto's back. For a week he had researched everything he could. He couldn't find a single lead. Birth record. Home town. Basic information but no death record, no missing child report, nothing at all. Mokuba was beginning to understand his brother being frustrated beyond belief with incompetent people.

Then one day he was out at the park he had just left Yugi's group when someone approached him. He was half a head taller than Mokuba, he had bright red hair with side bangs that covered part of his left eye. He was lean with muscles hiding under his dark clothes, he could only have been a year or so older than Mokuba. Immediately he seemed familiar. Then the two locked eyes, he knew without a doubt he was staring into the face of Alister's lost little brother. Miroku

"You're Alister's little brother." He spoke it as the fact that it was.

"Yeah, and you're Mokuba. Seto Kaiba's little brother." There was an edge to his words that only confirmed more that he was in fact the fiery red head's brother. "Why have you been trying to find me?"

Mokuba couldn't hide the gasp that escaped his mouth. "How did you know I was looking for you?"

"You tell me why and then I'll answer you. Deal?"

If he had been his stubborn, controlling older brother Mokuba never would have agreed to such a thing. Yet there he stood and he was in fact not Seto Kaiba. " I was trying to help your brother find you. Last I heard he hadn't. And something told me I had to find you for him."

Mikey's mouth fell open in an odd way, he was clearly taken aback. "You were trying to help Alister?"

He nodded. "After meeting him, and hearing him talk about how much he missed you. To see and experience how badly he was affected by the pain of losing you. I had to. Wait does this mean he found you?" Mokuba closed the distance between them leavingg only a few feet, he hadn't meant to but the realization of what this all meant was too much for him to think straight.

"Wow I can't believe it, he always did say you had a great heart. Yeah I did find him, or well I mean he found me. He has a lot of connection and resources. Thats actually how I found out that you were looking for me. He got word that my name was being run a lot, he traced it back to you but dismissed it. I guess he trusts you, I get why. I had to check you out for myself."

Mokuba blushed suddenly, "Thank you. So how is he doing?"

They were both surprised at how much they ended up having to talk about. With in minutes they had found a nice spot in the grass to chat. Mikey told Mokuba about how Alister worked for a well known company looking for missing people, that the two of them lived together outside of Domino City, both were happy after finally being reunited. From what Mokuba could tell Alister seemed to have calmed down and sounded like the amazing brother he knew he was underneath all the broken hearted insanity.

Despite his original intentions, Mokuba found himself opening up Mikey about how he and Seto grew up in the orphanage and how now the two Kaiba brothers were finally making their dream a reality. Construction had begun on the first of many KaibaLand amusement parks.

Eventually they started to talk about normal things like duel monsters and such. They ended up exchanging numbers and from that day on they talked at least once a day. More than once Mokuba had planned to tell Seto. The onyl thing stopping him was how could he explain how they met? That he went behind his brothers back. Absolutely not. If he said that Mikey happened to find Mokuba, he knew his brother would assume Alister was plotting and disturb the two brothers lives. They were finally back together and happy. He would do what he had to in order to protect that.

Mokuba rolled in his bed pulling a pillow over his head as he sighed again. He planned to stay in bed until someone felt the need to come and get him. Before long he had fallen back to the time he woke again the sun was coming in the window at a high angle. He stretched his arms high over his head before checking the time on his phone. The time read 4:35 in the afternoon.

"Crap! I can't believe I slept that long."

He then noticed the six messages and two missed phone calls. It suddenly dawned on him that he was suppose to have had breakfast with Seto that morning.  
"Oh no Seto!" Mokuba jumped the bed and raced to the bathroom to grab a shower as he tried to read his text messages. He turned on the water full blast to heat up as he scanned through his texts. The first three were from Seto, he gulped.

_Mokie, sorry I couldn't wait around long to have breakfast with you. If you want to stop by the office today we can go get some lunch to make up for it._

_I have a meeting at 11, let my secretary know you're at the office and I'll leave early. It's not a meeting I'm a necessity at._

_I called Isono when you didn't come in for lunch. He told me you've been in bed all day sleeping. Are you not feeling well? I'm coming home from work early myself to check on you. See you at five._

The missed calls had been from Seto too. Luckily he wasn't mad only worried or so the texts implied. Which as far as Mokuba felt it might have been better if he was mad. He quickly called his brother's office.

After only two rings his call was picked up, before Seto could get a single word out Mokuba was already on a roll. "Seto I'm so sorry I didn't mean to miss breakfast and lunch with you. Or worry you. Especially worry you. I just over slept I swear I'm not sick or anything so-

Seto cut him off. "Mokuba, breath."

He did as he was told and stopped long enough to take a deep breath. "Sorry I saw all your texts and felt horrible."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Mokuba found it amazing how concerned he was, there wasn't any hint of anger just a touch of frustration. Probably work related though. "Yeah I feel great actually. I think I needed to catch up on some sleep. I'm going to grab a shower real quick so you don't have to rush home to check on me."

"Mokuba are you avoiding me?" Seto was stern and serious. The dark haired teen bit his lip hard, he knew that he was doing exactly that. He was keeping secrets and it was getting harder every day. The past three weeks had been the worst of it. And he was naive to really think Seto wouldn't bring it up.

"Haha of course not big brother. I know you're busy with KaibaCorp. I'm fifteen now you don't have to worry I can take care of myself at least a little. Come home whenever you're ready and we'll have dinner."

The line was silent for a second, as if Seto was deciding whether or not to believe his younger brother. Finally he answered, "Alright but if you need anything call my office."

"Sure thing big brother. I love you"

Mokuba could practically see Seto smiling on the other side of the phone, "I love you too Mokie."

They hung up the phone and Mokuba let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He wanted to be perfect for Seto, but it seemed everyday he was just digging a deeper hole. One that he couldn't claw his way out of no matter what. He needed Mikey.

He remembered then that he had two others texts, he smiled when he saw that both were from his dear red headed friend.

_Good news were headin back to town now. we had so much fun i cant wait to tell u all about it. how are things at kc with ur big bro? did you have fun?_

_want to go riding again on friday? alister works late so ill be able to take his bike._

He barely read the texts though, his reply was swift as he pounded on the poor keys of his phone.

_Glad to hear. I need to talk to you. Can you come over later tonight?_

The water in the shower was running filling the room with steam but Mokuba couldn't careless. He was only concerned with getting an answer. For a full ten minutes he sat on the floor of the bathroom staring at his phone like it was a life line. When it finally buzzed he almost snapped the poor device with how quick he opened it.

_What happened? Yeah when? Do we need to do this covert ops style?_

The rest of the day dragged on. Mokuba sat through the most agonizing dinner of his life with Seto. It became truly apparent that the elder of the two was beginning to question Mokuba's words and actions. He didn't talk much, he mainly caused a very thick air to fill between them. Mokuba tried his best to force a smile and asks his usual brotherly questions. Both could see there was barely any emotions behind his feeble words.

Nothing was said directly about the situation. Seto was analyzing everything while Mokuba tried to pretend there was no situation. Finally Mokuba excused himself from dinner, Seto only nodded in his direction and continued staring down at the table burning holes into the wood with his gaze.

Mokuba held his cell phone tight in his hand it was becoming a life line. Mikey had of course agreed to sneak over around midnight to calm his frantic friend. The time was barely ten o'clock. He could hardly figure out what he was going to do to pass those sure to be long hours.

He left the lights off when he entered his room, the moon was full outside the windows bathing every corner with its shine. He threw himself onto his bed with a sigh.

How had his life really become this? Full of lies and desperation? He felt as if his chest would cave in on itself if Mikey didn't show up soon. Phone clutched to his chest he rolled over into a ball. Breathing really was becoming more difficult. Episodes where he could hardly breath were becoming more common.

It was the one thing he never told anyone. Not Seto. Not Mikey. His terrifying secret. They both would worry more than they already did. The thought of them worrying over him made his chest only constrict more.

The only thing that could calm him those times were thinking about riding again. Adrenaline kicking in, his whole body flowing with the sweet flavor of it. His heart pounding with the thrill of it all. The warmth of Mikey's body pressed against his no matter how cold the wind whipped passed them. His arms wrapped around his waist trusting the redhead with his whole life not to kill them both. And he couldn't help but remember all the times Mikey would ride for hours longer and distances further than they had planned because he knew how much it meant to Mokuba. Days like that Mikey always risked getting in trouble. He never cared, he always told Mokuba he'd do it thousand times again.

He hated himself. His feelings towards Mikey were becoming dangerously strong. Most of the day if he wasn't with Mikey or talking to him he was thinking of him. Depending on him for happiness. He craved the smiles the redhead was always flashing at him. Begged for their adventures to become timeless. Felt the tingle on his skin where Mikey's body would be pressed against for hours after they parted.

A part of him wanted so much more than he could ask the older teen. Things he knew would destroy his whole life. Demolish his cherished friendship. The two people he loved the most would turn on him if he let those wants come to the surface. So he pushed them down to the deep depths of his heart and did his best to pretend they weren't there. Mokuba laid curled in a ball for a long time, time had lost its meaning. At some point his window had silently slid open, a dark figured crawled through with out a single sound. The dark haired teen was oblivious until he felt a small shift of pressure on his mattress. When he lifted his head he was met with the bright silver eyes only inches from his face.

"Hey sorry I came a little early."

Like a dear in headlights he couldn't speak nor move he was lost in those eye. Mikey reached a hand forward to brush a few strands of hair out of Mokuba's face, his fingertips leaving a soft tingle on his cheek. The redhead smiled, "Guess you aren't feeling better."

Mokuba was suddenly brought back to reality. He had asked his best friend to come over and talk to him because he was on the verge of having a melt down.

He shook his head shyly, "Sorry to make you come all the way over here in the middle of the night," Mokuba rolled onto his back with his arms spread out at his sides. Mikey moved to lie beside him but he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mokuba whats going on?" The redhead spoke in a voice reminding Mokuba whos brother he was.

"I don't know. Seto and I... it feels like were falling apart. I don't know when it started," he sighed choosing his words carefully. "Hes so caught up in KaibaLand, and as excited as I am about it. I feel I can't meet his expectations. He wants me to help him plan and design and make decisions. I just can't. My heart isn't into it."

"Where is your heart?"

"I don't know." They were both silent for a few minutes. Both seeming like they wanted to say something yet neither could get their mouths to work right. Mikey shifted uncomfortably before sitting up abruptly.

"How about we go for a ride? Let you clear your head a little?"

Mokuba sat up, "You actually have your brother's bike? How did you manage that?"

The redhead grinned at him from ear to ear. "I told him what I always tell him. There was a damsel in distress and I was lacking a horse so I needed his bike." Mokuba reached over and jokingly punched him as they both laughed. It was a joke they always shared. What he actually had told Alister on nights like this were a mystery but he didn't question it. He simply trusted Mikey.

They both jumped off the bed as Mokuba ran over to his closet to get his coat. He didn't say the way the other's smile fell for a brief second and was replaced with concern and something more. As soon as Mokuba had turned back to face him, that mischievous grin was back. All trace of the other emotions hidden well behind his trained face. Together the two climbed out the window, shimmied down the stone wall, until they had to drop the last six feet to the ground. Mikey always dropped first since he was taller to help catch Mokuba. Across the yard, up a tree, over a wall, and down the road they went running as fast as they could.

A red motorcycle was parked on the street innocently enough with two helmets waiting for their wearers. They had a routine at this point, no words were needed. Both tucked their hair into their helmets, Mikey would climb on first and Mokuba would immediately jump onto the back and wrap his arms tightly around Mikey's waist. The engine of the bike would roar to life and off they'd go into the dark night, never looking back. Never.

Time was instantly meaningless. Mokuba's worries were left back at the mansion with Seto. Nothing mattered except the acceleration of the bike, the heat of the redheads body against his own and the adrenaline as it consumed him with ecstasy.

The sun was only a few hours away by the time they had returned to the mansion. Mikey went with Mokuba to his room to help him get back in safely. No one inside ever noticed them leave or return. Not tonight, not any night. They both shed their jackets and collapsed onto the bed panting. Slowly the last ways of their adrenaline highs melted away.

Hardly any thing had been said the whole time they had left the mansion. Finally Mikey broke the wordless game they seemed to be playing. "You should try spending some time with Seto as brothers and forget about KC for a little while. I know he'll agree to it. Maybe then you'll figure out where your heart is."

Mokuba looked over to his friend. He smiled at how much better he felt, internally laughing at his childish panic earlier. "I think you're right."

"Don't forget you're not alone okay?"

Mokuba nodded,"Yeah you're-" With no warning of the movement Mikey was suddenly next to Mokuba with his head against the others and threw his arm around the younger pulling him close. He didn't fight it, letting himself be pulled close in comfort. He rolled on his side letting Mikey pull him even closer against his chest and letting him rest his chin against the top of Mokuba's head. By the soft breathing he could tell that Mikey had fallen asleep, whether or not that was before he pulled him close he didn't know.

He let the heat of Mikey's body warm his own. The ecstasy of the ride was nothing compared to that moment. It was rare but not unheard of for Mikey to forget all sense of boundaries and put them into a position like this. He once told Mokuba it was something he had issues with ever since the war. At night he would always sleep be curled against Alister's chest, and they'd almost always be in physical contact, it was one of the few things that made him feel safe when he was little. Shyly one night he told Mokuba even though he was seventeen he'd still sleep in Alister's bed on nights when he couldn't bare being alone.

The times, rare as they were, when Mikey was upset Mokuba knew physical contact always brought him out of it. And he didn't mind. He hug him tight until whatever was causing his friend grief was bare able.

Being so close to him was intoxicating. The heat consumed Mokuba making him dizzy with pleasure. None of his emotional worries could bother him. Nothing could disrupt the peace and comfort he felt. Nothing could make him doubt the love he felt for his friend, and he could very easily pretend that his friend loved him just the same.

* * *

Reviews would be awesome! Any suggestions for this story? I'd love some input. Thanks so much for reading! I should have the next chapter up in the next few days. Yay:D


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really happy that I've been able to get chapters updated so quickly. Yeah they might not be amazingly long but eh it works right? haha.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Blue Eyes Arch Angel for being so awesome for reviewing my story and supporting me as a writer. Thanks hun!

* * *

**Enemy**

"C'mon Seto, you're the one with long legs hurry up!" Mokuba bounced the whole way down the path way of KaibaLand. Seto followed closely behind his signature briefcase in hand, smiling.

It had been two nights since Mikey slept over, when he left Mokuba was sleeping and the sun had just barely risen. Mokuba woke up for one of the first time in weeks with hope that he could fix things. Since then he'd spent as much time with Seto as he could. The distance between them was slowly evaporating. He knew that eventually the truth would have to come out and he'd face that when it did but in the mean time, like on his rides, he enjoyed every ounce of it. Reality could wait.

Unfortunately on the down side of that night Mikey had been grounded for staying out seven hours past his curfew without saying anything to Alister who nearly had a heart attack when he woke up with Mikey's bed empty and his bike missing. The elder brother had banned him from leaving the house or using his bike until further notice but was nice enough to leave him with his cell phone and computer. The two teens hadn't stopped talking since.

Mokuba had nearly cried an apology when Mikey told him about his predicament. The redhead firmly told him he needed to use this as an opportunity to get close to Seto again. And of course as soon as he was off grounding which would be in a few short days they'd go riding again. It all seemed to be turning around in all the odd ways that life made things happen.

The two Kaiba brothers were now on their way to dinner in Domino City. Mokuba missed spending time with his brother more than he realized. Even though the limo ride was moderately quiet they enjoyed each others company. The awkward, forced smiles weren't needed. The loudest sound in the car was the occasional vibrating of Mokuba's phone.

_Wanna know what i love most about being grounded?_

The teen smiled at how optimistic his friend was about being stuck home.

_I can't imagine what?_

Mokuba was sure he was trying to make him feel better about getting the redhead grounded in the first place.

_I get to sit around on the couch, convince Alister to take off work to hang out, and he cooks for me. he only did __this to enforce a point_

He hadn't been grounded before so it was a mystery to him about what it was suppose to be like. Seto and him hardly fought and with the few rules he was given breaking them was easy to avoid. That is until Mikey came along. At that point he had come to break almost half of Seto's rules in two months. The thought of being grounded by him was vaguely amusing. What would he do? Send Mokuba to his room? Take away his phone? Or heaven forbid make him sit in his office all day. He frowned, he couldn't imagine Seto doing any of those things, he knew that if he found out his older brothers feelings would be hurt. And that was far worse than any punishment.

Seto noticed the down ward spiraling mood of his younger brother, "What's bothering you?"

He wanted to crawl into a hole, that guilt was beginning to come back. "I'm so hungry my insides are devouring themselves!" With his best display he could manage he threw himself across the seat in mock death. Seto grinned at him. Lying was way too easy for him.

"Don't worry we'll be there in a few minutes. Regardless I highly doubt your organs will become carnivorous considering you ate less than four hours ago."

"Hey! Don't forget I did a lot of work today so I burned off all the food I ate."

Seto always made him forget about the horrible guilt that was constantly pounding in his chest, made him forget he was a liar. He made him feel like he was worth all the love his brother tried to give him.

They reached the restaurant which wasn't as fancy as usual. Just your casual four star rated hibachi bar. When they exited the limo Mokuba couldn't help his urge and ran up beside Seto and hugged him around the waist. Of all the things he had missed about being close to his brother this was the biggest thing he missed. The action caught the elder by surprise but hugged him back.

"What was that about?" Seto finally asked when thy parted.

Mokuba smiled up at him. "I'm happy we've been spending time together again. I missed it more than I knew."

_One of these days u have to come over for dinner. ull die over Alisters cooking._

Mokuba had finished eating just minutes before he looked at his phone and noticed that apparently Mikeys boredum was getting the better of him. Causing him to become extremely optimistic about their odd situation.

_scratch that. u should just come over some time. u know maybe have a sleep over that isnt all covert ops that ends with one of us in trouble?_  
_i know uve had luck with Seto on a brother level but have u thought about telling him about us?_

The dark haired teen glanced up at his brother who regretfully had to pull out his laptop at the table because someone had screwed up a shipping order at the company in his hour long absence. Mokuba pondered the thought for a moment before surpressing a sigh.

_I will one of these days. We've gotten closer. I just don't know how to bring it up. Sorry..._

There was a long pause between the reply which only meant Mikey was choosing his words carefully or had typed a huge text fired with emotion and rethought it before sending it.

_please dont be sorry about it. i know how much damage this is doing to u. dude tell him while u have him in good spirits it wont be as bad. whatever he says or does we can handle_

Mokuba smiled at the memory of the other night when he had told him he wouldn't be alone.

_Mokie:You know you're starting to sound like a girlfriend and less like a best friend?_

_Mikey: So? if i have to be a damsel to get u through this than bring on the dresses!_

_Mokie: please dont EVER wear a dress._

_Mikey: I guess dresses are more ur thing?scared ill cramp your style? dont think i dont know about that time in that VR game. ill find myself a hot leather skirt._

_im going to go tell alister right now that he needs to take me skirt shopping. im sure he'll be so thrilled_

_Mokie: SERIOUSLY? You know about that? Is there ANYTHING you don't know about me?_

_Mikey: I'm an all knowing genie._

_Mokie: You're such a stalker-genie._

_haha sorry just saw your text about shopping with Alister. Maybe thats how I'll tell Seto, threaten him with me wearing a dress again then cool it down with who my new BF is._

_Mikey: Remeber u stalked me first. I simply returned the gesture._

"Mokuba we need to go right now." Seto's serious tone immediately grabbed his attention. He was already beginning to walk away from the table when Mokuba jumped up to follow him.

"Whats wrong?" he walked as close as possible to Seto. It wasn't uncommon for him to reach this way but it was never with out good reason. Generally it only happened when their health and well being were in danger. Mokuba could already feel his dinner churning in his stomach the wrong way.

Seto didn't acknowledge the question just grabbed Mokuba by the hand and pulled him out the front door and down the road not bothering looking for the limo he knew would be waiting for them. "I got a message on my computer. Someones coming after us. The limo driver was found a few blocks away in a dumpster with a bullet in his head. We need to get away from this area."

Mokuba's eyes went wide and he squeezed hard on his brothers hand. He knew his brother wouldn't let anything happen to him. Despite how often this happened he couldn't help being scared especially because all the kidnappings that he went through no one got hurt. Definitely not killed.

A non stop ringing in his pocket distracted him for a second as the two brothers crossed a street lost in a crowd. He took just a moment to pull out his phone.

_Mikey: I'm sorry i didnt mean that in a mean way. i was just kidding. im sorry okay?_

_Mokuba: Big problem. Someones following us. Our driver was shot._

_Mikey: Mokuba where are you? are you okay?_

_Tell me where u r, ill come get u_

_MOKUBA!_

_please answer me._

_DAMN IT answer me!_

Mokuba never got a chance to reply.

Two guys in dark clothes were noticeably following them down the street. Seto dragged Mokuba along at his side as best he could. He was trying to calculate how they could get to their destination. Isono was instructed to meet them on the main road about ten blocks from restaurant so as not to draw attention to himself as the Kaiba brother's driver. Seto was beginning to regret that thought.

Too many times this had happened it was becoming too routine. They were only two or so blocks away from the car when the two prosuers began to close the distance. Mokuba's heart was pounding in his chest. He was terrified for both their lives. He kept glancing up at Seto who seemed confident they would escape perfectly unharmed. Then again the Great Seto Kaiba never showed fear or any sort of emotional weakness.

Both brothers had tried using their phones to contact the waiting car. Whoever was after them, knew what they were doing and had manage to block their phones from getting any service. Their enemy meant business. And their prosuers were gaining on them by the second. The crowd had begun to thin out leaving only a few people were walking out on the street. Ironic or well planned Seto couldn't decide.

"Mokuba are you ready?" Seto paid no mind to the men over his shoulder and spoke casually. He smiled up at his brother through the fear, "You bet."

Without another word the two brothers dashed down the nearest alley, one they knew was a short cut over to Isono. What they hadn't been expecting was that their enemy was anticipating their move, perhaps to the extent of expecting it. Three men in black suits with guns stood in the alley waiting.

Seto cursed under his breath, he could deal with one or two guys with guns on his own. Five was near out of the question but with Mokuba behind him he couldn't risk it. One shot could end it all. He pushed his little brother behind his back shielding him with his own body. It was at least some coverage until he could figure out how to get them out of this situation. Somehow... he knew he'd figure it out. Ever moment he spent analyzing and planning.

"What do you want with me and my brother?" Seto barked as they all closed around him. Mokuba was trembling with fear. It was a world beyond him how his brother could be so arrogant at a time like this. As far as he could see they were trapped. There was no way out. Not even for his big brother who could do the impossible.

One of the men in suits stood before the brothers, his handgun poised at his hip. "There isn't a point in trying to find an escape Mr. Kaiba, my employer hs control of this situation, now you two will come with us peacefully."

"Not until you tell me who you're working for."

"May I presume that mean you won't come comply? My employer doesn't care if we kill you and your little brother right here."

Mokuba's heart was beating in his was suddenly filled with thoughts of regret about his life. He was going to die here. Today was it, the end of the Kaiba brothers. He felt tears prick at his eyes as the man in front of them began to raise his gun towards Seto's head, he only pushed Mokuba further back against the wall.

The roar of a motor cycle was heard moments before it crashed into the two of the guys with guns who had appeared in the alley, the rider of the bike rolled off right before the collision pinned the two against a wall knocking them unconscious. The remaining three men all turned their attention to the new arrival on instinct, Seto didn't waste a moment knocking the gun from the man's hand and knocking him unconscious in one fluid movement.

Mokuba was stunned with shock his mouth gaping open, he knew that bike, he knew that red helmet covering the riders head. _How did he know?_

Mikey pulled two hand guns from the inside of his jacket and aimed one a each of the remaining men who both attempted to aim their own guns. They never got the chance before the redhead planted a bullet in each of their knees and closing the distance between them in a flash, he used the butt of his twin guns to knock them unconscious. Bodies now littered the alleyway, pools of blood slowly staining the ground. Mokuba stood too stunned to react to any of the events that had just happened right before his eyes.

There was a thick feel of adrenaline in the air. Mikey returned his guns to his jacket and removed his helmet letting it drop to his side. The sight had a serenity to it that helped to calm the dark haired teen. There was a message in those silver eyes that Mokuba couldn't quite grasp. He turned to the two brothers, "Mokuba! Are okay?"

Seto was in the process of assessing the situation, the kid gave him a wave of deja vu. Simple details about him were familiar,barely out of his reach. Where did he come from? Why did he save them? Was he a different enemy? He opened his mouth to speak but Mokuba cut him off as he whipped around his side and ran at the unknown savior.

"How did you know where we were? How did you even know we needed you?" Mokuba ran up to him and hugged him, the shock of what could have happened hadn't set in. Refused to set in. Replaced by relief and ignorance.

"When you stopped responding I knew something was really wrong." He released Mikey from the hug and Seto came to stand beside him, his face void of emotions.

"i'm happy you came when you did."

"Mokuba who is this?" Seto's voice was cold.

The two boys exchanged a quick glance. This was never what Mokuba had intended for as far as Seto finding out. His breath was instantly torn from his body with fear, consuming him in every way. Everything in side of him screamed to run, that he couldn't handle this situation. This was bad.

"Sorry for being so rude. I'm Miroku, and I also want to apologize for using the signal off your computer to track you two. I knew Mokuba was in danger, I did what I had to to make sure he was safe."

Seto's eyes turned to slits with frustration, he knew this kid but he couldn't place it. The red hair, the attitude, and that name. It was right on the tip of his tongue but all the haze of what happened was stopping him from thinking clearly. Mokuba jumped between the two of them coming to his friends aid before Seto could say any of his usual comments, "He's my friend the one I've been going to the arcade with."

"What?" Seto snapped at Mokuba who recoiled. There it was. Part of his lies coming out. Seto's feelings weren't hurt, he was simply getting pissed as parts of the situation became clear to him. He didn't get a chance to say anything else about the situation because they heard yelling and the approach of the KC police force.

"Mokuba I gotta get out of here I can't get caught up in this," he turned to leave but hesitated."I had to make sure you were safe... no matter what."

With those words Mikey raced over to his bike which was surprisingly unharmed minus a few scratches. He popped on his helmet, threw his leg over the bike and zoomed out of the alley with a wave of his hand as goodbye.

The Kaiba brothers stood facing each other one burning with emotions while the other cowered. Mokuba could feel the edges of his world falling apart right before his eyes. He had fucked up and he was about to begin paying for that. A tear he had tried so desperately to keep from falling slid down his cheek, and was quickly followed by another. It occurred to him how could care about that simple part of his life right now? The fact that his brother had almost been killed suddenly set in, and he didn't care how pissed Seto was he was happy he was alive. That they both were alive.

Seto's cold stare never faded but in one quick movement he closed the distance between the two and pulled his little brother against his chest. Mokuba gasped in surprise then fell into silent tears against his brother's chest. How had it all come to this? They almost lost each other. He was beginning to be able to control his tears quickly as Isono and the rest of the KC task force filled the alley. The emotional turmoil wasn't over, he was only becoming able to cope with it.

"I'm so sorry Seto."

"We'll talk about this later, right now I need to keep you safe."

Mokuba nodded and pulled away from his brother rubbing the tears from his cheek. Within minutes the incident was assessed by the whole party. Seto and Mokuba were put into a safe limo and driven home. The younger of the two sat as close to the other as possible. The CEO was a fire on the phone talking to different people trying to find out what was going on and who was responsible. No leads could could assumed from the start. Whoever had the intellect to override the KC phone service and plan out theres moves was more than their usual opponents.

There was faint vibrating in Mokuba's pocket and he pulled out his phone, he barely glanced over his texts from before until he got to the newest one from Mikey.

_I'm sorry I had to leave like that. I can't let Alister find out... please forgive me. I just had to make sure you two were okay. That you were safe... I couldn't afford to lose you, I can't ever lose you. I love you Mokie. _

_I don't know if we'll be able to talk for a while but as soon as I can and you can we will. We'll get through this, I swear I'll protect you._

He didn't have the strength to write something long back, nor did he feel the need to. He could feel the seriousness through the redheads texts and the feelings that he had expressed through unspoken words and a silver eyed stare earlier remained to warm his heart. He didn't feel alone.

_I love you Mikey. I trust you with all my heart._

* * *

I know this chapter was a bit different than the others. Perhaps a bit different than were I had originally planned but it's one of those things I felt needed to happen. I really wanted to try and do something that would sort of identify him as Alister's little brother. Something so utterly reckless for personal well being, unhealthily overly confident in ones abilities, passion straight from the heart, and with no regards to personal space/stalker status information. Now I know it's kind of like WTF that Mikey has guns but in the next few chapters there is a big explanation as to why that is which also answers the question of how the two redheaded brothers were reunited and how Mikey survived. And you learn a little bit more about what Alister really does for a living.

Thanks everyone for reading!

I'd love to get some feedback and maybe some ideas on where to go with this. And I'm still taking advice on what to do with Mikey as a teenager.


	4. Chapter 4

I absolutely hate that I let this chapter be so short. Blah. Mainly because I had to fill a gap in time and explain how one event led to another and also this chapter has to do with Mokuba's feelings and to further express how his world is coming to a climax I suppose you would call it. But even after the "climax" theres a lot to happen haha.

Heck I haven't brought Alister into the story yet. Soooo much more to go. hah.

* * *

**Safe, For Now**

By the time night had come there were over three dozen guards posted through out the mansion and on the grounds of the estate. Kaiba hadn't left his office for a minute, working nonstop to find the source of who had managed to almost have him and Mokuba killed. The only time he left was on his hourly checks to make sure Mokuba was okay in his room.

When they had arrived back at the house he made it very clear the subject of "Miroku" wasn't over yet. Only that the threat to their lives was more important. Mokuba didn't leave his bed once he got home. He was exhausted to the point where he couldnt move. Sleep refused him. There ws anxiety all through his body making it impossible to calm down. Impossible to forget.

He kept replaying the whole event in his head. The sight of the gun inches away from his brother's head was etched into his memory like a living nightmare. The only family he had was almost ripped away from him. His chest would tighten at the thought. Breathing was difficult to say the least. Seto was going to be killed.

If Mikey hadn't come when he did both brothers would be dead. Thinking about the redhead brought more anxiety. Seto was now aware of his existence. All of Mokuba's secrets would be exposed. Well he knew that wasn't exactly true. Everything that happened, and the words that Mikey had texted him made everything so much more difficult.

_I couldn't afford to lose you, I can't ever lose you. I love you Mokuba._

The teen had reread the text over a dozen times. What did he mean? Was it as a best friend? Was it more? Was that what Mokuba really wanted?

Yes. He knew without a doubt in those moments when he thought he would die he regretted not telling Mikey how he felt. Regretted not trying to make their relationship more than what it already was. And by the way Mikey had reacted so strongly. Was it safe to assume he felt the same sort of way?

Mokuba sighed into his pillow. He wanted to talk to the redhead, and to his brother. But both were out of the question. Seto was busy trying to desperately protect him and Mikey it seemed was paying retribution for however he had managed to show up and save the Kaiba brothers.  
Despite all their talks Mikey avoided talking about what happened when he actually pissed off Alister. It was one of his secrets that Mokuba refused to try and force his friend to tell him about. All he knew was it wasn't good. Bad to the point that Mikey would get quiet and try to change the subject.

How would he tell Mikey about his feelings? How would he tell Seto about his feelings? He wasn't sure which thought scared him more.  
A knock on his door brought him from the torment of his mind. "Come in." He didn't need to look to know it was Seto. Guards had been patrolling the halls for hours, no one was getting anywhere near him except for his big brother. "I'm surprised you're awake."

Mokuba made a wordless sound, his pillow muffled anything he could have forced himself to say. Maybe he should have pretended to be a sleep to avoid dealing with Seto. No. A big part of him needed to see his brother. The fear hadn't left. He was jumping at almost every sound no matter how familiar it was. He kept fearing that his brother wouldn't show up.

Seto strode across the room and sat down on the corner of Mokuba's bed, his face was worn with exhaustion and worry. "We have a few leads nothing solid. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. By tomorrow we will know whos behind this."  
"Hmph." His brother could be so dense at times.

The elder brother moved closer. "What was that?"  
Mokuba pulled his head from his pillow. "He tried to have BOTH of us killed. It's not just about me. I'm not scared for me. I'm scared of losing you!"  
Seto blinked at him dumbfounded for a few moments. "That shouldn't be a concern for you, I'll be fine. Some feeble attempt on my life isn't something to worry about. It happens all the time. You're still a kid, stay that way. Don't worry about insignificant things my life is always endanger it's not new and so I'll be sure to crush the bastards responsible for today."

Mokuba realized his brother really was too much of a stubborn person to worry about himself. His only concern was for his lying, deceptive, bisexual little brother. The thought once it was faced brought a hardness to his chest. His whole life was going to change.

"I know you'll take care of it big brother you always do."

Seto's lips turned into a brief casting of a smile as he reached over to ruffle Mokuba's hair. "I need to get back to hunting down this guy. Do you need anyting? Do you feel safe enough in here?"

While Mokuba wanted to scream at Seto to stay with him through the night because he was horrified of being alone. He couldn't ask an act of kindess from his brother he was so thoroughly lying to. Instead he forced yet another smile, " Nah I'm okay. I can atleast handle being alone in a room surrounded by guards for a while. Go do what you have to do."

The elder brother gave him an odd look. He could sense there was more going on. Once again though he didn't ask. Not after everything. He wouldn't make his little brother go through any more stress if he could avoid it. He gave his younger brother a quick hug before getting up. Barely a foot from the door he stopped, something he had to say tumbled out of his lips.

"I'm happy your friend showed up when he did, I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you. Call me if you need me."

Nothing else was left to be said so Seto exited the room leaving Mokuba in shocked silence. His brother had indirectly admitted something was out of his hands. What was the world coming to?

After another hour of stressing over the struggles he was going to have to face sleep was beginning to welcome him. But not before he did one last thing.

_Mikey I need to see you as soon as possible. Before I become too much of a coward... I need to tell you something. I'm so sorry... I should have said t sooner. Please don't be in too much trouble. Goodnight. Ily._

With the click of the send button sleep consumed him without a second chance for thought.

* * *

So short I know, but the next one will be longer, it's actually almost done I just haven't' gotten a chance to finish it, but it is definitely the climax for Mokuba. Thank you all for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

I can not believe this much time has passed since the last time I updated this story. Sorry guys, I hope this twists in this chapter make up for the long wait. And please I'd love to know what ya all think of my story up to this point Than you!

* * *

**Panic Attack**

When the rays of light began to dance across Mokuba's room he awoke. The first thing he did before lifting his head from beneath his pillows was check his phone. Nothing.

_Goodmorning Mikey_

No reply came. An hour passed without a reply. His mind had wandered in so many directions while he lie in bed. No matter what he refused to let his mind dwell on any one of his problems for too long. Mokuba let out a sigh as he pushed his covers down and stretched. Today was going to be a long day he could already tell. He cast one last longing glance at his phone before rising from his bed to take a shower.

It was a normal enough morning as far as he could tell. After showering and dressing fairly quick he poked his head out his bedroom door. A guard stood on each side of his door, both he had seen before. He didn't waste time saying hello and promptly headed towards his brothers office needing to make sure he was okay.

He stood before the door to Seto's office for a brief moment before pushing the door open. Seto sat at his computer typing endlessly at the keyboard, seemingly not taking notice of his brother's arrival. There was evidence he hadn't slept the whole night, the lamps were still on and curtains closed. A cup of coffee remained untouched on his desk next to a stack of papers that hadn't been there the night before. Mokuba knew his older brother literally wouldn't rest without having answers and forming a plan. "Any luck?"

There was no response for a minutes, Mokuba took a seat on the couch sitting with his knees curled up to his chest. Seto's eyes never left the screen, "Not enough, nothing solid." His words were cold and bitter like the coffee on his desk.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Mokuba forced a smile for his brother trying to hide the term oil burning under his skin. Seto slowed down his typing, a sign that he was about to say something. Internally the younger begged it didn't have anything to do with the anxiety that continued to build in his chest, constricting his breathing.

"Mokuba I don't have time for your games."

The teen bit his lip hard,"Games? What are you talking about?" Silently he begged this wasn't going to happen. But it wasn't meant to be that way.

Seto's voice was harsh, "Don't play me for a fool Mokuba. I knew for a while you were keeping secrets. I didn't think you had been keeping a whole person from me. Lying to me about what you were doing for months."

"I didn't lie to you! You didn't bother asking WHO I was with." Mokuba didn't know how to react, his heart was beating so hard in his chest he couldn't think straight. He could feel the threads of his lies beginning to undo.

Seto stopped typing altogether and turned his cold glare on Mokuba. "You damn well didn't tell me the truth. I trusted you. I thought you could be responsible enough for yourself that I wouldn't have to ask about every single detail of everything you do. I clearly was wrong."

The words stung, "That had nothing to do with trust. You just didn't care enough to ask. If its outside of your little perfection bubble it doesn't matter. So why ask?" The words were out before he could take them back, Seto physically flinched at that. He knew they weren't true. Things were coming out all wrong, he couldn't fight the need to be defensive. He kept telling himself, _this is for Mikey. I have to protect him. Seto will take him away if I don't fight._

"Who is that kid Mokuba?"

"I already told you his name is Miroku. I met him at the park, we've been friends for a while." Mokuba had uncurled his legs from his chest and planted them firmly on the floor but remained in his seat. His fingers clenched into fist as if he were ready to fight his own brother. Seto remained speaking in the same cold tone, he seemed so much older suddenly. More mature than he had a few minutes ago it only made Mokuba feel the need to fight, to become stronger. "Whats wrong with him then?"

"Nothing! How dare you say that about my friend, you don't know him at all!" Mokuba was on his feet now yelling so loudly it made the room feel impossibly small.

"If there isn't something wrong with him why did you keep him from me?"

Mokuba only looked at him with anger in his eyes, " Because you always find a problem with my friends. They're NEVER good enough for you!"

"That's not true, just Yugi and his geeksquad and stop raising your voice." Seto was beginning to get annoyed with Mokuba's untimely temper tantrum.

"It's the only way you listen to me! It's either your way or no way. Thats how it's always been. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of you making all my choices for me! I'm fifteen now I'm not a baby. I don't need you to hold my hand. "

The teen was like a bull seeing red. He was blind to how badly the words he was saying were affecting his brother. The way his fingers tightened on the mouse, or the way the glimmer in his eyes changed.

"Mokuba enough-"

Before he could say anymore he was yelling again, "No I've had enough of this! Stop telling me what to do. I don't need this shit." He never swore especially in front of his brother. Something clicked in Seto as he adverted his eyes, "Fine. If you think you're mature enough to make your own decisions than by all means don't let me make them for you. Now please leave my office I have things that need to get done."

Mokuba wasn't expecting that. His brother began typing again a somber air surrounding him. The teen stormed out of the room, screamed "Fuck you!" and exited slamming the door behind himself. He was furious and frustrated, storming the whole way back to his room trying to figure out what to do.

"I don't need to deal with this. Screw Seto, screw all of this shit."

He felt so close to crying with all the emotions raging inside. How dare he get treated like that, he'd show Seto he wasn't going to take his crap. Before Mokuba had realized it he was out his window and shimmying down the wall. No guards were in the yard at the time. His chest was constricting with blind emotions making the climb down harder than usual. When he got to the last few feet he had to drop he didn't think about how far it was, hitting the ground hard with a thump. There was a stab of pain in his ankle but he didn't care, he raced across the yard just as a guard rounded the corner right where he had been moments before.

With pure luck and muscle memory he made it up and over the wall in seconds. He was fairly sure no one had noticed him but he didn't care. The wind pulled his hair behind him as he ran down the road. The pain in his chest was becoming hard to bare and he stopped. When he glanced around at his surrounds he knew he was a decent bit away from home. Panting hard he did the only thing he knew to do.

He pulled his from from his pocket not able to recall when he had put it there.

_Mikey are you up?_

_I need you really bad._

_I think I fucked up._

_Mikey please._

A few moments passed with no reply. As his breathing slowed he became slightly desperate. He dialed Mikeys number gripping the phone tight against his ear. It rang a few short times before a groggy voice answered.

"Mokuba it's like nine-

"I need you." At the sound of Mikey's voice his emotions began to set in. The look on Seto's face was haunting him now. Tears burning his eyes.

Mikey was instantly awake. "Where are you?"

"I don't know. Please come get me. I fucked up."

"Don't worry I'll be right there hang tight."

Mokuba could hear Mikey begin dressing while hitting a series of buttons on his phone. " I found you. I'll be there in five."

"Ok." Mokuba's voice was barely a whisper as he dropped his phone. What had he done? All the things he had said were rushing back. He was so mean to Seto. Beyond mean, cruel. His brother he knew was only concerned and hurt. Mokuba had only made it all worse by getting angry instead of manning up to what he had done. He had attacked Seto and blamed him for his wrongful actions.

He fell to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest, he could hardly breath. Everything was fucked up because of him. Seto was hurt, Mikey was in trouble he was sure and only going to get in more. The day before all three of them could have been killed. Mokuba had come to terms with his feelings for his best friend. It was too much. He was barely able to hang on to his feelings.

The motorcycle was such a distinct sound Mokuba's body reaccted to hearing it before his mind registered it. Mikey stopped the bike right at the curb in front of Mokuba, before he could dismount Mokuba had already climb onto the back and was strapping on his helmet.

"Please get us out of here. I don't care where." Mokuba begged his friend gripping him tightly around the torso. Mikey only nodded his head and sped off down the road. With every mile they got further away from the mansion, the more his emotions faded. The more basic thought faded until nothing was left but the feeling of the road beneath him and the blurr of the trees.

When they reached the city, Mokuba closed his eyes and rested his head against the others back. He trusted Mikey to keep him safe from all harm and let himself enjoy the ride as much as he could. Perhaps an hour, maybe more time had gone by when they finally stopped. Mokuba opened his eyes, not realizing he had fallen asleep until he had to rub them to make his vision clear. He climbed off the bike as Mikey followed him. They were in a small suburban area it looked like. By no means was it a high class area but well kept with mowed lawns and decent cars parked in driveways next to yard full of flowerbeds.

"Where are we?" Mokuba asked with a small yawn. His curiosity continuing to overcome him as he examined everything. Mikey was pushing the bike up the nearest driveway of a small grey stone house. He stopped to park the bike and then opened the garage door.

"Welcome home. It's not fancy...but its home and I like it." Mikey sounded oddly nervous. Not an emotion Mokuba saw much of. He followed his friend into the garage where the bike was now parked, it almost looked like a workshop with tons of tools for fixing the bike he guessed. There was a door off to the side where Mikey stood to punch in a key code and unlocked a series of deadbolts with different keys.

"I like it too. I can't believe I'm actually here!"

They entered into a kitchen, it was nothing like he had expected. It was normal, organized and clean but it held a comfortable lived in feel. There were a few plants in different corners of the rooms. Somehow he had expected it to be more carefree like Mikey's whimsical personality.

Mikey gestured for Mokuba to sit on one of the bar stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He did all the while his eyes glowed with excitement, "This is so cool. So this is where you and Alister live together?"

"Yeah this is home. Are you hungry? Thirsty? We have at least one of everything I swear." The red head went over to the double door fridge and opened it to reveal shelves full of food and different drinks. Mokuba abandoned his chair and joined his friend in front of the fridge. "Dude why do you have so much stuff? I thought it was just you two?"

He laughed the nervousness seeming to have disappeared. "Alister has this thing where he has to make sure we have food to eat and choices. Especially cause he works a lot and doesn't get to cook for me as much as he'd like. He feels guilty, guess he tries to make up for it by making sure we're fully stocked."  
Mokuba smiled at his friend as he pulled a pop from the top shelf. "At least you know he cares."

"You're right it's just stupid, I don't get mad that he works a lot. I mean I'm allowed to go see him anytime I want when hes working." He shrugged, walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a clear glass, filled it with ice from the ice maker on the door of the fridge and handed it to Mokuba who poured his pop into it.

Suddenly something occurred to Mokuba, "Wait where is your brother? Does he know I'm here? Are you going to get in trouble for it?"

The redhead only grinned at him as he closed the doors to the fridge. "He's at work so he has zero clue that you're here or that I left. He might be mad but he never gets that mad at me. I know he'll understand. It was neccessary." He turned and walked through the dinning room and into living room, it was surprisingly big with a huge couch, two big arms chairs a coffee table and the walls were almost entirely lined with bookshelves filled with all sorts of books. A book and blanket were thrown on the ground by one of the over sized chairs and a plate full of cookies sat on the arm.

Mikey threw himself into the chair, Mokuba could tell this is where he must have been sleeping when he jumped up to come get him. Literally jumping out of his seat to come save him again. Mokuba choose the couch to make his own for the time being he placed his glass down on he coffee table before sitting with his legs curled under him on the couch.

"Mokuba about yesterday..."

Images flashed through the dark haired teens mind, blood on the ground and Mikey coming to save him in just barely enough time. Two twins gun. Seto's determined look in the face of death. And of course the text message he had received.

Their eyes met Mokuba could almost feel Mikey reading his very thoughts, "I meant what I said when I texted you. I wasn't all caught up in that stuff that happened. I love you and I WILL protect you no matter what. Don't doubt any of that for a second." Mokuba didn't now what to say or how to control the blush that crept up his cheeks. Mikey only stared at him with a steel gaze only adding a scary strength to his words. At that moment he knew it with all his heart that it was all true. Every single word. His little heart beat in his chest, pounding in his ears. Did that mean what he thought? It sounded like it, it felt like it. Mikey loved him.

A silence filled the room yet it was deafening. Mikey seemed to be expecting something from Mokuba, but he couldn't find the words to say. His mouth was dry with nerves and fear.

"Mokie, please. Talk to me. Stop keeping secrets from me please! I want to help you, not just on a physical level! Let me in, give me a chance to help your heart."

Help his heart? How could he when he seemed to control it so much. Consumed it enough for him to go against his beloved brother's rules just to spend time with him as much as possible. Mokuba's chest began to hurt and tears terrorized his eyes. When had things come to this? Everything was coming to surface as if it had been waiting all along for Mikey to call it out. The two teens eyes remained locked as tears began to trail down his cheeks, "I don't know how."  
Mikey was determined with a fiery passion burning in his words. He had seen his friend suffer too much and refused to let it go on any longer. "Tell me what happened today. Thats a start."

"I thought for sure I could tell Seto... the truth about things," Mokuba had to try to calm down as he spoke to not stutter. "He was so pissed. And hurt. He asked about you, and I told him you were the friend I've been hanging out with. He called me out on lying to him."

Mokuba wiped the tears from his eye as his emotions turned to anger and frustration. The whole while Mikey watched him with a serious face, and air of understanding surrounding him. "Of course I felt like shit for lying all this time! But I couldn't get myself to tell him that for some reason... he asked what was so wrong with you that I didn't say anything. Theres nothing wrong with you! You're amazing...you're the nicest person I've ever met." Mokuba's voice trailed off, the things he wanted to say. Amazing wasn't close to how he felt, it was something he couldn't put real words to.

"Why then?" Mikey wasn't cruel, there was sincere care laced thoroughly into his words.

The dark haired clentched his fist. "Because he would ruin everything! My brother loves me but he just doesn't understand this. All he'd see is that I lied to him." Mokuba pounded his fist on the table suddenly causing his glass to crack, then stood as he grabbed at his head tearing at his hair in frustration. "He would have taken you away from me. Because he loves me he'd think he was doing the right thing. I refuse to live without you!"

Mikey stood up from his chair, part of him regretting pushing Mokuba to this. He took the few short steps between them and placed his hands on the shorter boys shoulders. "It's okay Mokuba I won't let that happen. You're brother as great as he is can't keep us apart."

Mokuba looked up at him through red ringed eyes begging for hope, for truth in his words. "Why does this have to be so fucked up? I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

The redhead smiled at him, "Shit happens but it'll be over soon."

Emotions were finally boiling to the surface in the teen. Things he had been denying were coming out, "You don't get it. It won't blow over. Not with how Seto is. I've destroy everything I have with him. What that was I don't even know anymore. I can't be that perfect kid he wants me to be. I'm not a fucking genius, I don't have all his charm and wit. I have nothing special." Without any intentions or warnings Mokuba reached for his glass from the table and threw it at the wall, it exploded in a rain of sparkling glass and lime green liquid.

Mikey flinched at the impact but didn't seem concerned except for Mokuba. " I can't be what he wants me to be. I can't be me! I don't know who that is anymore. I thought I did. Now I don't, I can't even figure out my feelings for you. I want you to be my best friend but my heart keeps telling me you're so much more to me." Too much was coming out too fast, it was overwhelming the distraught teen. His feelings were out about Mikey before he had meant to tell him. He knew he had said the wrong thing but no amount of force could take the words back. One of the last strands in his web of lies fell before him.

Tears continued to stream down his cheeks, his grief struck him like a physical blow. His chest began to tighten and his breathing was slowly turning into gasps. Mikey noticed immediately,"Mokuba are you okay?"

He shook his head clenching a fist over his chest trying to calm down. He fell to the floor, trying to catch his breath, Mikey sat beside him panicking. He pushed the table far from them to make room for Mokuba to try and catch his breath.

"Do you need to go to the hospital? Mokuba whats wrong?" His voice was full of terror. Things were out of both of their control.

Mokuba couldn't do anymore than shake his head gasping hard. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head against them. Desperately he tried to force himself to calm down,it may not have gotten worse but it wasn't clearing up. Mikey seemed to catch wind that it was some sort of anxiety attack. He sat down beside his sick friend and wrapped his arms around the others shoulders, Mokuba leaned against him consciously shifting his hands to grab onto the front of Mikey's shirt. His fingers in death grip. The older boy was slowly beginning to understand what was going on. He ran his fingers through the younger's dark hair, murmuring soft soothing words.

His breathing seemed to be under control for a few minutes, then for no apparently reason Mokuba was gasping for air all over again worse than the first time. Tears rolled down his cheeks, Mokuba felt like he was dying. Suffocating on the reality of his lies. He wanted to shrink away, far far away where he couldn't hurt anyone. Especially the ones he cared about.

Mikey was reaching his breaking point. He was beyond all amounts of calm as tears rolled down his cheeks, "Mokuba I'm sorry I don't know what to do. Whats happening to you? Please." He pulled the younger boy closer to his chest. "Please calm down Mokie this will all be okay. I'll do whatever. Just be-

Just then the front door opened up, "Mikey what was with that weird call?" Alister was barely a foot in the door when he laid eyes on the scene before him. "Fuck."

Mikey turned to face his brother tears streaming down his cheeks, "Alister help." In a few quick strides Alister pushed Mikey off of Mokuba and had scooped him up in his arms. He quickly sat down on the couch with Mokuba in his lap, he pressed a hand against Mokuba's chest making it near impossible for him to breath. The red head grabbed one of Mokuba's hands and held it to his own chest.

In a voice as soft as silk," Mokuba I need you to focus on my breathing. Nothing else. I need you to feel me breath and try to copy it. Just think about that. Nothing else. "

Mokuba was so close to passing out he hardly registered that Alister had come home or that he was talking to him. However he wasn't so far gone that he couldn't follow Alister's voice. Something about it was so soothing that he felt the need to follow the instructions the redhead kept repeating to him. He felt the calm breaths beneath his hand, in and out, in and out. His own breath that was so frantic before was suppressed so that he was forced to copy the breathing.

Ten of the longest minutes in Mokuba's life passed before he was breathing normal. His body was so exhausted that he lay limp against Alister's chest for another five minutes until reality began to dawn on him. "Mikey can you go grab him some water?"

Mikey jumped to his feet, "Of course." He dashed out of the room and was back in a few seconds it seemed. Alister pushed Mokuba's head up from his chest as Mikey handed him the water. "You need to drink some of this okay?" he held the glass to Mokuba's lips. The teen was still registering his situation as he took a few short sips from the glass. Finally as the water hit his throat clarity hit his brain, he sat up suddenly almost falling out of Alister's lap but the elder caught him around the shoulders.

"Hey calm down Mokuba, you can't be throwing yourself all over the place, that panic attack was bad." Mokuba looked up into Alister's eyes now that he finally had the strength to, he saw the compassion and comfort in those silver eyes that he had seen so long ago on the plane right before Alister's soul was taken from his body. For a moment he could believe things might actually work out. Maybe.

"Damn it Mokuba you had me scared to death!" Mikey walked over and threw his arms around the dark haired teen. "Don't ever do that to me again!" Mokuba used what little strength he had regained to hug his friend back as he watched tears spill down his cheeks. He knew he had really messed up big time, Mikey wasn't one to shed tears lightly.

His voice was came out like a crock at first, his throat still raw, "Trust me I don't want to. I'm fine now." Mikey pulled away from him a few inches before lunging passed the teen and hugged his brother around the neck. "Thank God you came when you did. I didn't know what to do, I was so scared."

"Yeah. You two are lucky I showed up when I did." Alister's tone had shifted slightly. Less compassion, more anger. Mikey pulled away, Mokuba watched the rare frown form on his friends face. Maybe Alister knew less about this situation than he had thought after all.

"Mokuba why don't you tell me what got you all worked up? You were never the panic attack type."

Mokuba sighed what was left to hide? He was sitting on his best friend's brother's lap who just so happened to be one of his own brother's ex enemies like a child. "Yeah,' the dark haired teen cleared his throat. "Sorry I scared you... I didn't feel that coming at all."

Mikey's voice became very serious, "You say it like this happens a lot." Mokuba bit his lip, this was one of the few things he had kept to himself. He knew Mikey would only worry for no reason. The little anxiety attacks didn't last that long and weren't that horrible. Only the one time, when he stopped breathing until he almost blacked out.

"What if it does? It's not that bad. It just looks way worse..."

"Are you kidding me? You almost died on my living room floor!" Mikey rarely snapped which only made Mokuba feel a thousand times worse, his chest constricted slightly.

"Calm down both of you. We'll sort all of this out. Clearly there's a lot of things that need to be brought to light." Though his tone was calm there was a message in his words clear as day. He had no idea about any of this and was pissed at finding out in such a way.

"Al listen." Mikey tried to beg but Mokube cut him off. "Please don't be mad at Mikey this is my fault not his. All of this."

Alister smirked at Mokuba in a coy way, " I highly doubt this is entirely your fault. Regardless don't either of you worry we will sort all this out and I'm sure no one will lose their heads."

Mokuba couldnt help himself from hugging Alister. It just seemed right. Right after wards he slid off of the elders lap and stood shakily for a moment.

Alister crossed his legs and smiled at the two teens. "Should I assume Seto has no idea about any of this?"

They boys exchanged cowardly looks, Alister let out a sigh. "I'll take that as a no."

* * *

So finally the elder redhed has appeared! What do you guys think so far? I think this chapter was so difficult to write because I couldn't decide when to bring Alister into it. I rewrote it like three times..

Anyway Thanks everyone for reading this far and I hope you will be kind to leave me reviews!


End file.
